Apologize To Matt
by dedeagoogoo
Summary: Kenapa Mello selalu seperti itu? Mengapa dia selalu tertutup padaku?....." Mello.. Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika dia 'hilang'..? Apakah kau akan menyesal..? Semoga saja..


Woi smuanya,ini adlh penpik perdana w.. –perdana? Emangnya sinetron?- jd kalok mslnya garing,tlg jgn dateng ke rumah w dan bertereak

"Dhea!! Penpik lo kagak bagus!! Udh,gk usah jd author….!!!!" Layaknya satpam yg lagi nereakin maling d dalem komplek…

Dhea : Ehm,w mw cerita bentar.. Kagak papa kan?

Jadi gini,Sbenernye w bkin penpik gara-gara dukungan dr beberapa pihak.. Dari mulai temen w. Yang Pennem'y yUmi zAoLdYeCk,trus Uke w sndiri.. Yaah.. Jadilah w seorang Author Bengal ala Raditya Dika.. Yap! Raditya Dika,inspirasi terbesar w dalam bikin penpik ini.. Hahahah…!

Matt : Ooohh.. Jadi si Raditya Dika ne inspirasi terbesar lo? Pantes aja lo Tengil bgd..!

Dhea : Kutu ngesot lo..!! Tengil Sodara-sodara…!!! Yah,gtu dah ah.. Eniwey,w jd bingung dah.. Ni penpik sebenernye Sad YAOI.. tp gacebok gtu..

MxM : Lo aja bingung,apalagi kita yang meranin,BLO'ON….!!! BEGOK bgt seh lo…! Mana script'y geje tenan!

Dhea : Ya elah,maap.. Baru juga jd Author.. Kan masih cetek..

Mello : Emang otak lo udah cetek dari sononye.. *Mello dlm versi betawi*

Dhea : Aiih~ Kejamnya dirimu padaku Mello…! Padahal,aku sudah mengorbankan semuanya demi dirimu,tah! Aishiteru Mello…! *Akhirnya,dilempar tempat tidur ama Matt..!*

MxM : Udah…! Lo mulai aja ni cerita kampret..! Begok amat seh lo jd nyemot..!

Dhea : Yaudah.. (hiks..hiks..) W mulai aj ni crita.. (hiks..hiks..) Jgn lupa.. (hiks..hiks..) R.I.P.I.U.W….! *drop mental akut w!*

**Apologize To Matt 'n Something Special To Mello**

"FUCK YOU….!!!! Lo kira w apaan…!? W bkn anak TK lg! w gk btuh bantuan dr lo…!!! Pergi lo dr kamar w….!!!" "Tp Mello.. kau ter—"

"PERGI…..!!!!!" Matt-pun jatuh tersungkur ke lantai karna hempasan kasar yg Mello lakukan kepadanya.. Tak ingin membuat Mello tambah marah,Matt akhirnya keluar dr kamar Mello yg beratmosfir 'Gothick' , meninggalkan Mello yg terluka penuh darah.

'Lihatlah ini,ini adalah darah Mello.. Berceceran kemana-mana.. merah,berbau amis –yaiyalah..! goblog!- ,Mengapa Mello selalu seperti itu? Selalu tertutup padaku.. tak pernah bercerita apa-apa.. Seakan dunia ini hanya berisi dirinya seorang.. Apa dia tak menganggapku? Apakah aku hanyalah angin bagi dirinya? Aku merasa tak berarti di matanya…' pikir Matt sambil mengelap darah Mello yg berada d lantai ruang makan.

'Aku menyayangi Mello, tp apa Mello sayang padaku? Aku mencintai Mello,tp apa Mello cinta padaku?'

Matt mengalihkan pandangannya ke pintu kamar Mello. Berharap Mello akan keluar dan meminta bantuan kepadanya..

Keesokan harinya…..

"Mello,Mello.. Bangunlah.. Sarapanmu sudah siap.." Matt memanggil Mello dgn halus sambil mengetuk pintu kamar Mello..

Mello-pun keluar,tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa. Matt hanya tersenyum kecil,Mello membalas senyuman Matt dgn tatapan 'tidak mengenakan' ..

"Hhh…" Matt mendesah kecewa dan sedih.. 'Selalu seperti itu..'

Di ruang makan-pun Mello tampak bisu. Akan tetapi Matt sdh terbiasa dgn keadaan seperti ini.. "Mello,bagaimana keadaan tanganmu?" Mello tak menanggapi pertanyaan Matt,seakan-akan Mello menderita penyakit tuli akut stadium 4 –emang ada apah?-..

"Mello,kumohon jgn lakukan hal itu lg. kau mencoba untuk bunuh diri,ITU DOSA –hey! Sejak kpn Matt jd Muslim?!-" Mello tetap binal. Eh salah,bisu mksd w..

Akhirnya,Mello bicara.. Dengan agak sedikit membentak Matt,Mello mengatakan "Aku sdh bosan hidup d dunia ini…! Apa pedulimu?!"

"Apa alasanmu melakukan itu semua? Kau memiliki segalanya.. teman,materi,kejeniusan,semuanya… kau memilikinya…" Matt agak terbawa emosi. "Kau melakukan hal yg paling bodoh… Aku tidak ingin kau pergi sia-sia…!" sambung Matt.

Ekspresi muka Mello tampak lain. Antara ekspresi marah,sedih,dan ekspresi pengen boker… -ya gk lah!!-

"AKU MUAK PADAMU…..!!!!!"

Deg….!!!!

Kata-kata Mello menusuk hati Matt.. Mello membanting piring sarapannya,dan langsung keluar rumah dgn agak berlari..

"Mello..! tunggu.. Mello….!!!!!" Teriak Matt sambil mengejar Mello.. Mello berlari sangat cepat. Tak terkejar oleh Matt..

Jam 09.00 p.m.

"SHIT….!!! Knp Mello blm plg jg!" omel Matt sambil mencari kontak nomor bernama 'Mello-kun' dan kemudian meneleponnya.

"Aaarghh…!!! HPnya gk aktif lagi….!!!! BASTARD….!!!"

Sambil merebahkan dirinya di sofa,batin Matt berbicara 'Mello,kau dimana? Apakah td aku berbicara yg tdk semestinya padamu?—'

Pintu rumah terbuka,dan Mello akhirnya pulang..

"Mello,akhirnya kau pu--…" kata-kata Matt terputus,sementara Mello,tetap tak menggubris Matt..

Matt akhirnya menarik tangan Mello,dan berkata

"Mello,kumohon,untuk sekali ini saja,,dengarkan aku…" Mello diam.. Matt akhirnya mengatakan semuanya.. Kegundahannya,keresahannya,kekesalannya,semuanya……….

"Mello,apa kau tahu,yang aku rasakan selama ini? Aku selalu merasa sangat tak penting untukmu.. aku merasa sudah tak lagi kau anggap.. Kau selalu menganggapku tak ada. Aku seperti sampah.. Terbuang.. Padahal perasaanku ini,selalu tertuju padamu…. Apakah kau tak menyadarinya? Aku tahu,kau selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaanmu. Aku tahu… Tapi kumohon,berikanlah sedikit perhatianmu untukku… Apakah kau tidak –"

"DIAM….!! Jgn berbicara padaku lg… Aku bosan mendengar perkataanmu yang selalu seperti itu….!!!!" Mello membentak. "Jawab pertanyaanku,apakah kau pernah memperhatikanku?! Jawab!" Mello kaget mendengar satu kalimat pertanyaan dari mulut Matt barusan..

'A-apa yang….—Matt me-membentakku? Tp,-- … Matt tidak pernah membentakku sebelumnya…! Kenapa dia menjadi seperti ini?' pikir Mello logis.. "Jawab Mello! Jawab pertanyaanku!" Matt kembali mengajukan pertanyaan yang sama kepada Mello.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Aaargh! Lepaskan aku..! Aku tak butuh pertanyaanmu itu…! BULLSHIT….!!!" Mello akhirnya memberontak.

"Mello…!!!" "Diam!!! Apa kau tak mendengarku?! DIAM….!!!!" Mello melepaskan tangan Matt. Sekaligus……

BUAGH…..!!!!!

Akhirnya Mello memukul muka Matt saking kesalnya… "MAKAN ITU….!!!"

Mello meninggalkan Matt menuju meja makan. Mello mengambil gelas kaca dan melemparkannya ke muka Matt. "Agh!" Matt setengah berteriak sambil memegangi jidatnya yang penuh darah.. "Sekali lagi kutegaskan padamu, AKU MUAK PADAMU…!!!!!!"

Matt hanya bias diam.. Tak bisa berkata apa-apa..

Jam 21.30 , kamar Matt..

'Kuharap,perkataan Mello tadi tidak benar. Kuharap,Mello berkata tidak jujur. Kuharap Mello berbohong tentang semua itu…

Aku.. Sangat tak berarti baginya.. Jika Mello tak menganggapku.. Jd,apakah artinya pengorbananku selama ini…? Aku selalu sabar,meski dia memakiku. Aku selalu tegar,meski dia memarahiku. Aku selalu tabah,meski dia menyiksaku.. Ah,bukan.. Selalu menyiksaku… Itu semua kulakukan,hanya demi dirinya seorang… Dirinya seorang… Mello…. Tp,kenapa aku hanya bs sabar dan diam? Mungkin,aku terlalu mencintainya… Aku mestinya bertanya pada diriku sendiri.. Kenapa aku mencintainya? Kenapa aku menyayanginya? Jika aku diberi pilihan,antara kehilangan diriku sendiri atau kehilangan Mello,aku akan memilih kehilangan diriku sendiri.. Aku tak ingin kehilangan Mello.. A—Aku ingin Mello tahu perasaanku yg sebenarnya.. Padanya.. Aku rela kehilangan materi,semuanya,segalanya.. Tp,aku tak rela jika kehilangan Mello.. Asalkan melihat Mello bahagia. Pasti,aku juga bahagia… tp,Segalanya telah kuberikan.. Tapi ia tak pernah ada pengertian…….' Matt tak menyadarinya kalau dari tadi dia sudah meneteskan banyak air mata… Terlalu sakit,terlalu pedih,terlalu menyiksa dirinya…

Jam 07.00

KRIIIIIING………

Suara deringan jam weker itu membangunkan Matt seketika.

"Hoamm.." Matt,dengan mata sayu-nya mematikan deringan jam weker itu. "Apa!? Hari ini ulang tahun Mello…..! Aku… belum menyiapkan hadiah untuknya.. Apa yang aku harus berikan untuknya? Sedangkan sekarang Mello marah sekali padaku…" Lamunan Matt buyar,saat dia melihat keluar jendela… Dibawah sudah ada Mello yang sedang bersiap untuk pergi membawa mobil milik Mello sendiri..

'Aah.. Dia pergi (lagi)..' Pikir Matt.. "Aku harus memberikan kado untuknya.."

Akhirnya, Matt-pun menjalankan tugasnya untk membeli kado pada sore hari saja.. *Tugas…(?)*

Jam 16.05 *ngasal* XS

"Rasanya,tak ada kado yang cocok untk Mello.. Smuanya.. Wah,aku kehabisan akal.. Mello mana mao boneka? Bakalan matek ntuh boneka ntar…" terbawa suasana.. Matt ngemeng sendiri. Pantes bgd jadi penghuni RSJ..

Setelah beralih ke toko lain…… "Gosh! Handgun tipe TX265-Z terbaru *ngasal (lagi)*... Pasti Mello suka!" Matt,dengan tampang-rada-mesumnya dan mengeluarkan ekspresi-minta-dimaapin-ama-Mello akhirnya membeli HandGun keluaran terbaru. Yang tentu saja, harganya bujubunengmahalnyamintadigamparinntuhyangjual…!

"Mudah-mudahan aja Mello mau maafin aku,setelah menerima kado ini dan juga menerima perlakuan 'special'ku yang kelihatannya agak 'extreme' " *warning : kalimat ini ada tanda kutipnya.. Anak diatas umur 10 tahun,dilarang melihat! –Lho!? Tebolak!-*

Matt,akhirnya pulang menggunakan motornya.. "Aku… Kok,ngerasain perasaan gak enak? Ada apa ya? Huff.. Udahlah.. Pokoknya,hadiah ini harus sampai ke tangan Mello walau apapun yang terjadi… Aku harus cepat sampai ke rumah.."

…Harus cepat sampai ke rumah…

Kata-kata itu mempengaruhi Matt hingga Matt mempercepat laju motornya.. 80,90,110,120,150 km/jam… Matt terlalu cepat.. Ia tak sadar,tiba-tiba… Sebuah truk pengangkut barang ada di depannya…

"Agh! Kenapa ini…!? Remnya….. Tak mau berhenti…!!! Tak bisa direm….!!!??? Aaaaarrgh…!!!!!!!!"

"…………………………………"

"…………………………………"

Tiiiin….Tiiiin….!!!!!

Suara klakson yang dilakukan oleh mobil milik Mello sangat keras..

"Kusso….!!! Lama banget seh…??!!! Ada apaan neh!!!??" sambil terus menekan klakson mobilnya,Mello tetap memaki-maki… Semua kata-kata 'HEBAT' keluar dari mulut Mello… Mello kelewat kesal.. Alhasil,Mello keluar dari mobilnya dan berjalan-dgn-gaya-ala-preman-tanah abang ke sumber macet yang sudah membuatnya MURKA…

Terlihatlah,kumpulan orang dan beberapa oknum polisi yang kelihatnya sedang berjaga-jaga.. 'Kok,batin w berasa gak enak ya? Apa,w nanya aja yah ama ni polisi…? Ah,gk usah dah… Tapi…. Alagh,Tanya aja dah ah.. Daripada w penasaran,terus kebawa matek…! Bisa repot ntar Malaekat yang nanyain w..'

Mello,dgn rasa penasarannya akhirnya memberanikan diri bertanya kpd salah satu oknum polisi yg sepertinya beliau adalah anaknya pak raden. Kumisan,postur badan agak gendut,memiliki muka ANGKER… *kok jd nyebar aib seh..!?*

"Permisi pak.." sapa Mello dgn tampang (sok) manis. "Iya,ada keperluan apa ya?" Tanya anaknya pak raden (ralat : polisi)

"Saya mau Tanya pak. Sebenarnya,yang menyebabkan kemacetan ini apa ya pak? Soalnya saya…." Mello memotong kata-katanya. Agak sedikit menunduk,mata dan luka bakarnya tertutup rambutnya yang pirang itu.. "Maaf,memangnya anda ada keperluan apa?" Pertanyaan ke 2 kali keluar dr mulut si polisi berkumis

"Soalnya…. SOALNYA GW MERASA TERGANGGU LAH….!!! BEGOK AMAT SEH LO JD POLISI…!!! APA LO GK TAO… W TUH CAPEK..!! ABIS KERJA…!!! DASAR KUSSO,BAKA,SHINJIMAE,#^$&!!*,&*+!!! ......!!" Sepertinya,Mello perlu ber-istighfar… Pada dasarnya,kata-kata yang keluar dr mulut Mello tadi adalah kata-kata 'MENGESANKAN dan MAK NYUSS'…

"…."

"…."

"…."

"BAKA!!! JAWAB PERTANYAAN GW…!! A*J*NG,,,!!"

Polisi yang malang itu hanya bisa terpaku… Melihat kemurkaan Mello yg ngelebihin ayahnya si polisi (baca : pak raden).. Dan melihat muka Mello yg ngelebihin ANGKERNYA muka Shinigami Rem dan dirinya…

"Mmmh.. Be— begini nona…."

"APA…!!!!??? GW DIBILANG NONA…..!!?? ASAL LO TAO… W COWOK….! C-O-W-O-K….! COWOK….! %^&#* LO…!!!"

"Eh iya,ba— baik.. Be—begini.. Te—telah terjadi kecelakaan,seorang pemuda yang membawa motor.. Berambut merah,memakai baju lengan panjang berwarna hitam-putih.. Da—dari identitasnya,diketahui bernama Mail Jeevas…"

DEG…..

Mello kaget mendengar pernyataan dari polisi itu.. Tak bisa berkata apa-apa,Mello hanya bisa tertegun.. Menahan tangis,tak percaya…

"A—apa…?? Ma—Mail Jeevas…??? Tolong katakan padaku….! Apakah benar korbannya bernama Mail Jeevas…??!!"

"Iya… Diketahui korban bernama Mail Jeevas.. Kami melihatnya dari kartu identitas. Dan ternyata,Mail Jeevas adalah warga dari sebuah panti asuhan bernama Whammy's House… Begitulah informasi yang kami dapat.. Apakah anda mengenal pemuda itu..?"

"…."

"…."

"Hei,nak.. ada apa sebenarnya?" Pertanyaan ke 3 dan sama telah keluar (lagi)…

"Ma—Matt… Ke—kenapa…?" Mello tak sadar,air mata itu.. Tangisan itu membuatnya merasa Bad Feeling..

"SHIT…!!!" Mello-pun akhirnya berlari kencang menuju tempat kejadian.. "He—hei nak..! Jangan kesana…!!" percuma saja,larangan polisi itu tak akan bisa membuat Mello menurut..

'Apa yang terjadi? Matt,kau-- …. Che-! Sial… Aku.. tak bisa menahan tangis…!' Batin Mello.. Baru kali ini batinnya merasa sangat tak tenang dan sangat sakit..

Dengan menerobos kerumunan orang,dan hanya mengucapkan "Misi..!" Mello berhasil masuk ke tempat kejadian.. Dan………

"MATT……..!!!!!!!!" Suara keras Mello yang disertai tangisannya itu,membuat orang-orang yang ada di TKP jadi budeg..

"Matt…! Kumohon,bangunlah..! Jangan mati bodoh! Nanti siapa yang akan aku siksa lagi di rumah!? Matt.. Kumohon… Jangan tinggalkan aku…!" Sambil memeluk Matt yang tergeletak di jalan,kesedihan Mello meledak.. Tak rela melepaskan Matt begitu saja.. 'Bodoh! Jangan menangis Mello,jangan menangis…!' Mello menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Tp,apadaya.. Usaha Mello tak berhasil.. Tetap saja,ia terus menangis sambil memanggil nama Matt..

Tokyo International Hospital…

Mello menunggu… Untuk kepastian dari dokter atas keadaan Matt.

"Aaah.. Perasaan sakitku ini,susah sekali dihilangkan.. Aku harus bagaimana? Sangat tidak tenang.. Aku.. Entah mengapa aku ingin mengadukan semua ini.. Tapi.., pada siapa?" Mello terus bertanya kepada dirinya sendiri. Menunduk,ingin menangis lagi..

Dan tiba-tiba,seorang polisi menghampiri Mello.. Ternyata,polisi itu adalah polisi yang dimaki habis-habisan oleh Mello tadi sore.. (baca : anaknya pak raden). "Selamat maghrib *emang ada?*.. Apakah anda yang bernama Mello?" Tanya polisi. "Mmm.. saya Mello.. ada apa?" Mello nanya balik. "Kami menemukan sebuah kado ini ditempat kejadian tadi sore,dan diatasnya tertulis 'To : Mello'. Sepertinya ini adalah kado untuk anda dari saudara Mail Jeevas.." Jawab si polisi.

-Mello cengok..

-Polisinya cengok pula..

-Dua-duanya cengok.. *keliatan banget gobloknya..!*

"Hah? Ini?--" "iya,tolong diterima.. Karna ini adalah milik anda.." Mello menerimanya.. Sedih,senang,bingung.. Semua itu dirasakan Mello saat ini.. "Eh,iya.. Baiklah aku terima ini.." "Baiklah,kalau begitu,saya permisi.. Oya satu lagi.. Selamat Ulang Tahun Tuan Mello…" Polisinya-pun pergi meninggalkan Mello..

"Matt.. Ingat hari ulang tahunku.. Padahal kami sedang tak akur.." Mello memandangi kado dari Matt,dan membukanya.

"Ya Tuhan.. Handgun tipe TX269-Z.. Kenapa dia selalu tahu.. Apa saja hal yang aku inginkan?" Mello meneteskan air mata.. "Aku ingin mengadu.. Aku ingin mengadu.." Mello melihat sebuah kalung berbentuk salib yang ada di lehernya. "Salib ini,membuatku merasa tenang.. Baiklah.. Aku tahu kepada siapa,aku harus mengadukan semua ini.. Semoga saja,dengan hal ini,semua rasa tidak tenangku ini akan hilang.." Segeralah,Mello menuruni tangga rumah sakit itu. Bergegas keluar dengan setengah berlari. Berharap,menemukan sebuah tempat yang ia cari untuk mengadukan semua kugundahannya..

Sampailah Mello. Di sebuah Gereja Katolik sederhana,tertulis pada sebuah batu seperti nisan, '' … Mello segera masuk kedalam Gereja. Dan Mello-pun….

Mello-pun menjatuhkan tengkuk lututnya dan berlutut..

"Tuhan.. apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku--.. Tak sanggup melihat Matt seperti ini.. Aku tahu,selama ini,aku selalu menyiksanya. Tidak memperdulikannya,manganggapnya tak ada,dan memperlakukannya seperti sampah.. Tapi sejujurnya,aku sangat menyayangi Matt. Padahal,Matt selalu memperhatikanku,menyayangiku,dan semuanya ia lakukan demi aku.. Aku memang bodoh! Kenapa selama ini aku tak pernah memperhatikannya? Tolong berikan kesempatan untuk Matt,Tuhan.. Kumohon,selamatkanlah dia.. Aku janji.. Akan memberikan perhatianku untuknya.. I Promise,God.. Amien.." Menangis lagi.. Mello tak dapat membendung rasa sedih dan air matanya itu.. Segalanya telah merubah hatinya..

Mello kembali ke rumah sakit dan menunggu kepastian dari sang dokter (lagi).. Dokter yang menangani Matt keluar dari ruang rawat inap yang ditempati oleh Matt.. "Ah,apakah anda kerabat dari Saudara Matt?" "Eh iya.. Bagaimana kondisi Matt,dokter?" Tanya Mello

"Ya,kondisi Matt sekarang baik-baik saja. Dan sekarang-pun,dia sudah sadar.." Jawab si dokter.

"Bolehkah saya masuk ke dalam?" Tanya Mello (lagi)

"Baiklah,silahkan.." Jawab si dokter (lagi).

"Yah.. Terima kasih dok.."

Setelah itu,Mello-pun masuk ke kamar rawat Matt. Terlihatlah,Matt yang sedang berbaring di tempat tidur..

"Mello.." sapa Mett lesu.

"M—Matt…" jawab Mello dgn terbata-bata.

Mello akhirnya duduk di tempat tidur rawat..

"Bagaimana kadonya? Sudah kau terima?" Matt menanyakan hal itu,sambil tersenyum menatap Mello. "Aku harap,kau senang menerima hadiah dariku.. Sebenarnya,aku hampir kehabisan akal untuk membeli hadiahnya.. Hmm.. Tapi aku--.." Kata-kata Matt terputus sebab melihat raut wajah Mello yang sangat lain. "Mello? Kau kenapa? Apakah kata-kataku ada yang salah?" Matt bertanya dengan agak cemas.

"Ah,ti—tidak.. Tidak ada apa-apa.. Aku hanya.." Mello menghentikan pembicaraannya.

Matt diam… Menanti kata-kata apa yang keluar dari mulut Mello selanjutnya.

"Aku hanya.. ingin.. Matt,aku minta maaf atas kelakuanku selama ini.. Aku,sudah membuatmu merasa seperti sampah.. Tak berarti.. Kau selalu menyayangiku,tapi aku selalu.. Aku selalu--.." Lagi-lagi pembicaraan Mello tertunda. Tapi kali ini,Matt-lah yang menyebabkannya.

Jari telunjuk Matt menyentuh mulut Mello.. Sepertinya,Matt memang tidak ingin kata-kata itu dilanjutkan..

"Ssstt.. Aku tahu itu semua.. Tapi,aku tak mempermasalahkannya.. Aku tetap mencintaimu,apa adanya.. Inilah Mello. Seorang yang kasar,tapi entah kenapa ia bisa merebut hatiku.. Mello.. Aku ingin bertanya.. Apakah perasaanmu yang sebenarnya padaku? Apakah kau memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku?" Matt melepaskan jarinya,menunggu jawaban dari Mello.

"Aku.. Aku mencintaimu,Matt.. Sangat.. Tapi,aku tak bisa menunjukkan rasaku ini padamu.. Entah mengapa.." Mello menjawab pertanyaan Matt

"Iya.. Aku tahu semua itu,Mello.." Matt mulai mendekati wajah Mello. Senyum dan perkataan Matt,menepis semua keraguan dan keresahan Mello..

"Kau setuju jika aku melakukan ini padamu..?"

"Ngh.. Melakukan apa?"

"Jgn pura-pura bodoh.. Kau pasti tahu,apa yg aku mau lakukan padamu.."

"Che-..! Dasar kau ini… Baiklah.. Aku setuju.. Lakukan saja kalau kau berani.."

Matt langsung mendekatkan wajah Mello lagi..

2 cm lagi..

1 cm lagi... *okeh! Smuanya w ngasal!*

Dan akhirnya………… *Ehm.. Lo smua tau kan apa yg dilakukan Matt..*

5 menit berlalu.. Matt dan Mello tetap bertahan dengan posisi seperti itu.. Akhirnya Matt melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir Mello yamg terasa manis seperti cokelat yang selalu Mello makan..

"Mmmh.. Aku baru merasakan ini semua.." Mello bicara dgn nada minim.

"Yeah.. Me too.." Matt-pun juga demikian. "Kau.. tak akan mencampakkanku lagi kan,Mello?"

"Mmmh.. Tentu tidak.. ILYSM,Mail Jeevas.. "

"Aishiteru,Mello…"

Puiih.. akhirnya,slese juga sodara-sodara..!! CX

Buat para Author Senpai.. Saia sangat minta kritik dan sarannya,toh.. Agar bisa lebih baik lagi di penpik berikutnya.. *Ciih! Sotoy dah ah!*

Smuanya…! Sankyuu karna udah mau baca.. w tao,ne cerita klasik bgt.. Pasaran tenan…! Ahay!

Yaudahlah.. Jgn lupa,toh…

R

I

P

I

U

W……! XP


End file.
